


Matters of Choice

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Curses, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Immortality, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Multi, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl, Pre-Dead Man's Chest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Calypso is in need of assistance. Luckily for her, her beloved little brother has finally been freed from his curse





	Matters of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I know little of Greek Mythology but my research of Calypso has led me to the fact that she has many sisters and one brother from her father Atlas. That one brother is Hyas. He was supposedly a great hunter who was killed when his prey, a wild boar, goard him when he tried to kill it first. When he died, he was made into a constellation by Zeus (which constellation is apparently up for debate). He is also connected to the seasonal rains and well I just thought he sounded cool. So I twisted his story a little bit and added him to my Calypso fic :) 
> 
> Also I added a bit of Koehler/Twigg slash cause I'm trash and couldn't help myself. (Why is it that almost nobody has touched on that relationship?)
> 
> Enjoy everyone! Sorry in advance for the inaccuracies! (And my terrible attempt at their dialogue!)
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated!

Calypso could feel him before she could see him. 

Her brother had always been one to give notice before a visit. 

Storm clouds began to gather above the canopy of the forest, and soon a heavy rain fell over the swap. 

When night fell, the thunder had ceased and the clouds parted once more. The sky was clear and her brother's stars were absent from it.

So he had finally healed and returned to his human form. Calypso smiled to herself. It had taken him longer this time. Perhaps he was enjoying himself keeping her waiting. If that were the case then he would soon pay for it. She was not a patient woman. It was a trait she and her dear brother shared.

Though of course, Calypso did have to consider that Hyas had just been released from the dreadful curse which had plagued him for the past decade. More than likely he needed some time to rediscover his humanity...and his lover.

She decided to be gracious and allow her troublesome sibling a short while of privacy. 

In his gratitude, Hyas didn't push his luck with sister dearest this time. After a month had come and gone, he appeared to Calypso, ready to repay her kindness. 

"Brother..." She smiled at the man before her, coming forward to embrace him and kiss the fresh scar on his cheek. He winced at the sensation of her touch, but he did not protest the hug.

"Dis form ya choose ta trap yerself in, be now foreva scarred by de 'ands a' dat Navy boy." Calypso whispered, pulling back slowly and reaching to touch her fingers to the flawed skin of her brother's human face. There were more scars. One in particular over his heart disgusted her to no end. 

He had deserved it all. Of this she was certain. 

Still, Calypso could not help but feel her rage boiling hot at the thought of mere mortals doing such harm to her beloved Hyas. 

"I'm alive." Her brother assured her. "Dats all dat mattas."

Calypso nodded, trailing her dainty hands down strong, manly arms. Hyas cut quite a dashing figure in his mortal form. She could almost understand why he preferred it to any other. 

"You come alone?" She asked him, playing with a torn sleeve on his long blue jacket. "Why? Yer man don't want ta meet big sista Caly? Or is it you who don't trust me, brotha?"

Hyas tensed. He had hoped to keep the conversation away from his lover. Calypso had a tendency to take things that did not belong to her. 

"Ya want somethin from me?" He quickly re routed their discussion, asking what he had come to answer in the first place. 

Calypso nodded, softly kissing his knuckles before she released his hands. 

"Yer Captain Barbossa holds de key ta my freedom." She informed her brother. 

"Captain Barbossa is dead." Hyas reminded her, pulling out a chair for himself and taking a seat. 

"Yes..." Calypso sighed, walking to the front door of her shack and lifting her pet python from his perch beside it. "...but it easy ta raise 'im up again. I jus' need de body." 

"Ya want me ta drag 'im back here to you?" Hyas raised an eyebrow. 

His sister wrapped her snake around her slender shoulders and came back to sit with him at the table. "Der be no otha' I trust wit dis task but you." She admitted, looking up at him with pleading, desperate eyes. "It 'as been torture, my brotha, bein trapped in dis single form...I am cut off from all dat I luv."

Hyas frowned. He knew all too well the feeling of being unable to touch and hold and properly appreciate the things that one holds most dear. It was hell.

And he had only suffered for ten years!Calypso had been trapped in her human bones for generations now. Relief for her was long overdue.

"If you are certain dat he will help..." He spoke slowly, "...I will bring de Captain back here to you."

Calypso's despair ridden face brightened a bit and she smiled weakly at her brother. "Ya always come tru fer me, Hyas..." She crooned to the man, reaching a hand over the table to place over his own much larger one. "...and I luv ya fer it."

......

"So yer sister's thinkin' she can bring back the Cap'n?" Twigg inquired of his partner as they set out for Isla de Muerta the next morning. The long boat they possessed was less than adequate but it would have to do. "Why would she wanna do a thing loike that?" 

Koehler took up the oars and began rowing them away from Tia Dalma's island. 

"She thinks he'll be able ta free 'er from 'er human bonds." He answered. 

"S'it that bad, bein' human?" The other man wondered aloud. "You seem to loike it enough."

"Aye, but I choose ta be human." Koehler replied. "She's trapped dat way."

Twigg nodded, understanding taking hold. Not having a choice in the matter of something did tend to make that something a might less appealing. 

"Think it'll work for 'er?" He asked then. "Think the Cap'n'll help 'er, I mean?"

Koehler chuckled. "He will." He assured his chosen mate. "If he don't, she'll send 'im back ta hell or worse."

"S'there worse things than hell, Kole?" Twigg raised an eyebrow.

Koehler shrugged. "She'll surely think of somethin' worse if de Captain fails 'er."

Twigg gulped nervously. "Guess I can see why it is ya don't want me ta meet your sister." He admitted.


End file.
